


Sorry

by purpleskiesandcherrypies



Category: Progress Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Cheating, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-28 23:01:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12617500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purpleskiesandcherrypies/pseuds/purpleskiesandcherrypies
Summary: Pete cheated. Not once but twice and the second time, you caught him.I was listening to “Make This Go On Forever” of the band Snow Patrol  when I wrote it. Listen to it for the full effect.





	Sorry

**..Pete’s POV..**

_“Pete! Not here, someone could walk in.”_ She said, as he began to fumble at the seam of her dress.

He attached his lips to her neck, sucking at it before she started to giggle. It tickled her and she wrapped her arms around his neck. Her long hair falling around her.

_“I don’t care.”_ He murmured against her bare neck.

In that moment, he had no care at all. The animalistic desire to fuck this girl right here, right now, was overwhelming. His mind took a time off and he gave in to his cravings.

**_***_ **

**..Reader’s POV..**

The venue was almost empty. There were a couple of guys cleaning up, when you walked to the back. You had met Tyler and Trent in the parking lot and they told you that Pete was still inside.

You wanted to surprise him. Having not seen him for a majority of last week, you felt guilty, so you left work earlier just to drive 3 hours out here to surprise him.

When you walked towards the locker room, you could hear whispers coming out of the locker room. Thinking that Pete was probably still speaking to the manager of the venue, you opened up the door to find a sight you never wanted to see.

**_***_ **

**..Pete’s POV..**

He didn’t even notice that someone was walking into the locker room, when all of a sudden he could feel cold air hitting his ankles. Looking to the direction of the door, he froze.

She was standing there, a shocked expression on her face. Her eyes, which were normally bright clear, were dark. She took a last look at him, the horror was painted on her face. Her hands were clenched into fists, before she did what her guts told her to do, she got out of here.

He was looking back at the girl who was sitting on the table, her legs spread wide and in between them was him, leaning into her. He didn’t know what he should do until his mind took hold of his body again and he stormed out after his girlfriend. After the girl he loved.

***

**..Reader’s POV..**

You couldn’t just stand there and confront him in front of that girl. It’s hard enough to catch him red handed between the legs of some stupid hoe but it’s even harder to break down and cry in front of him.

 

It’s not like Pete didn’t cheat before. He did, a year ago when he was on tour in the US. He didn’t tell you but you heard rumors and confronted him. He was defensive. He thought that he did nothing wrong. You didn’t know why you stayed after that. Pete told you that he’d change, he won’t do it again and you were so damn naïve and believed him. Thinking back, you should have ended things right there but Pete could be so damn persuasive. It needed a long time to rebuild the trust and boy, did he make an effort. Maybe that’s why you did believe him. You always believed that you can forgive people. Forgive, but not forget. Thinking back, you shouldn’t have.

 

You walked away as fast as you could. You tried running, but the tears make your vision blurry, you couldn’t see a damn thing and you wanted to be safe and not sorry.

* * *

 

> ****_Please don’t let this turn into something it’s not  
>  I can only give you everything I’ve got  
>  I can’t be as sorry as you think I should  
>  But I still love you more than anyone else could_

**..Pete’s POV..**

She was smol but hell, she was fast. He had to run quite a distance until he could catch up with her. She was already out in the empty parking lot.

 

He caught up with her and grabbed her by the elbow, making her turn around to face him. He was prepared to see a lot of emotions on her face and in her eyes. Anger, madness, frustration…but not this.

When she turned around, there were tears streaming down her cheeks. Her mascara was a mess and he shouldn’t maybe think that, but even with her mascara all over her face, to him, she was still the most beautiful woman he’d ever seen.

 

He wasn’t prepared to see her like this. The only emotion that was written across her face was disappointment. He had failed her once again. He remembered that he promised her not do to it again and he stayed true to his word – until now. After the last time, he spent months with guilt and it was nothing but hard work to regain her trust and love.

 

He didn’t feel comfortable at all because he knows what she’s going to say and he wished that he could turn back time. He wished, that he could just have sent the girl away but it’s too late now.

 

She was remarkably calm. He could live with her being angry at him, pouncing into his chest while she yelled at him but she was the calmness in herself, apart from constant tears and the blocked nose. He couldn’t say a word, they won’t come out and he just stood there, mentally preparing himself for what’s to come.

 

_“It’s not what it looks like.”_ After they were staring at each other for a long time, he tried to open his mouth once more and out came this. As soon as the words left his lips, he regretted them.

 

It’s cliché, he knows. It’s always what it looks like. It’s just when it hits him, he automatically says stupid things. In that moment, he didn’t know what else he could say to calm her down. She had seen it. What else could he say for her to believe his words?

 

_“Oh? It’s not, Pete? To me, it looks a lot like you were about to fuck that bitch! And there I thought I could surprise you. Did you know that I drove 3 hours out here just to be with the man I thought would be happy to see me? I’m so fucking stupid. It’s not your fault, you know. It’s me. How’s that saying? Fool me once, shame on you. Fool me twice, shame on me? Yeah, that sounds about right.”_ She did raise her voice just a little tad and she was shaking. Her voice echoes through the night and she was still crying but she managed to stay calm.

 

_“Look, Babe, I’m sorry but nothing happened!”_ He stated it as it is. Nothing did happen and he was indeed sorry. He tried to defend himself.

 

He knows that he should be more considerate and probably should have phrased it differently but his pride won’t let him. After all, it’s just a stupid girl. He loved his girlfriend, what more does she want from him? Isn’t it enough that he’s sorry?

 

_“Nothing happened? Do you think I’m fucking stupid, Pete? You can sell this story to someone else. I’m not buying this bullshit of yours!”_ She turned around and started to walk to her car.

He couldn’t let that happen. He’s got to stop her and rushed after her. Standing between the door of her car, he prevented her from closing it.

 

She put her hands on the steering wheel, her knuckles turned white from the hard grip. She looked up at him again before she put her forehead on her hands that were still gripping at the steering wheel and started to cry uncontrollably. All that pressure that was building up inside of her, they want out. She was sobbing and wailing and he couldn’t stand seeing her like this. Less so, when the reason was him. It hit him hard and he knows what he did was wrong but he can’t go back now.

 

Slowly, he kneeled down on the ground, his hand came up to stroke her head, trying to calm her down. She jolted up at first, not wanting him to touch her but soon she caved in. That must be a good sign, no?

 

_“Babe. I love you more than anything… Let us just forget the whole damn thing. Don’t walk away from what we have. I promise you, I’ll never do it again. It’s over. I’ll keep my hands to myself and I will do whatever it takes, in order for you to forgive me. I’ll tell you every day that I love you. Every day until we get old. You’ve forgiven me before, why are you not going to do this now?”_ He was being flippant and he knows it. If she would do the same to him, he probably could never forgive her.

 

It’s just how he is, even though he fucking knows that he screwed up big time and he needs to change his ways. He betrayed the only one he loved. He’s swallowing hard to hold back the tears that were welling up. He never cried before and he did not intend to do it now.

 

_“Oh..right, that’s going to change everything now, won’t it, Pete? It’s not the first time and I was a fool to forgive you. Don’t tell me you won’t do it again because we both know that you will.”_ She said and looked at me. She was somewhat angry, he could tell.

 

> ****_All that I keep thinking throughout this whole flight  
>  Is it could take my whole damn life to make this right  
>  This splintered mast I’m holding on won’t save me long  
>  Because I know fine well that what I did was wrong_

 

_“Remember the good times we had.”_ He said and he thought back at the memories.   
****_“Remember, when I brought you back vegan chocolate from the States and you hated it?”_ He started to smile at the thought of her looking disgusted when she tried it. To be honest, he also thought it wasn’t really good.

 

_“God..That was awful.”_ She made a face and he could see a smile lingering at the corner of her lips.

 

All he wanted, was to see that smile and he was determined to see it for at least one last time.

 

_“Or..or the day you brought home a kitten and you didn’t know that I was allergic to cats?”_ He thought back on how she was all giddy, coming home with a little kitten, she even wanted to name it Fluffy.

 

_“Aww..Fluffy! I didn’t want to bring him back.. Your face was all swollen up and your eyes and nose were red.”_ She said and looked at him with her teary eyes.

_“I looked like a sad Santa.”_  He said and she giggled when she thought about it.

That’s it. That was all he wanted to see and he wished that he had the ability to stop time. He’d frame that moment, never letting it go.

 

_“The first time I said that I loved you? Do you remember that?”_ He asked her, his heart skipping a beat because he hoped that she would never forget, as neither did he.

She made him a better person. She was the one who could make him smile, even though he should be angry or mad at her because she pulled something stupid. She did that a lot, but nothing was as stupid as the things he did to her, that, he must admit. She supported him right from the start, working long hours in order for him to be able to follow his dreams. She sacrificed her weekends to accompany him whenever she could.

 

_“You were so mad at me because I forgot to pick you up from the airport in the middle of the night because I fell asleep.”_ She said, remembering the first time he said he loved her.

_“I’ve lost my phone a couple of days before, remember? I tried calling from the payphone but you wouldn’t pick up the phone because you were sleeping.”_ He placed his hand on her knees now, when they reminisce the moment together.

_“Yeah and you waited for me for hours, until the sun came up again. You got into the car and looked at me grumpily.”_ She started to grin through her tears.

_“You asked me why I didn’t get a cab but I told you that I was waiting for you because I’d be worried if we would miss each other. I would be sad, if I would get to your place and you wouldn’t be there.”_ His voice trembling when he was speaking.

_“..and you didn’t want me to turn up at the airport and you would be gone. You said that you would probably have killed me if you didn’t love me already.”_ She started to sob again, her shoulders shaking to her cries.

 

He couldn’t hold back his tears any longer and they start to run down his cheeks. She was surprised when she saw the tears, as it was a rare sight and somehow, it warmed her heart. She reached out a hand and brushed them away with her thumb. 

 

_“I love you, you know..”_ She trailed off and stopped suddenly because she knows that she should not start to feel sorry for him.

He knows that it’s going to be the end when she hesitated to say more. He knows that he’s going to lose the most important thing in his life. The only thing that was good, the only person that supported him and believed in him right from the start. He knows that he’d made a mistake, maybe the biggest one in his life and he had no one else to blame than himself. Still, he clutched on that last straw, hoping that maybe she’ll change her mind.

 

_“ **Please don’t leave.** I’m sorry.”_ He said again, his hand holding hers while he placed soft kisses on her knuckles. His tears made her hands wet and they still dripping down to the back of her hands when he was looking up at her again.

 

_“Are you sorry because you broke my heart or because I caught you red handed? Actually, you know, it doesn’t matter. Either way, **I think I’m better off without you.** ”_ Her voice only a whisper as she was holding herself together again. She was still crying and her face was puffed up. She felt crushed and had trouble speaking. She pulled her hands away from his and started up the car.

 

There was nothing left to say, as he watched her driving off into the night. He brought his hand up to brush the tears out of his eyes. He knows that nothing he could possibly say now, could hold her back from walking out of his life. He’s been a fucking asshole and he didn’t even know, if he would forgive himself for that. If he could turn back time he would change everything.

 


End file.
